FIGHTER (Senda de combate)
by 117attanoindustries
Summary: ATENCIÓN Esta obra de ficción está ubicada en un mundo unido de varios universos (crossover), todas las dudas que aparezcan en la historia se irán aclarando con el avance de esta, fue creada con el único propósito de entretener, los personajes, soundtracks y otras similitudes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y compañías, se recomienda la discreción del espectador


ATENCIÓN

Esta obra de ficción está ubicada en un mundo unido de varios universos (crossover), todas las dudas que aparezcan en la historia se irán aclarando con el avance de esta, fue creada con el único propósito de entretener, los personajes, soundtracks y otras similitudes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y compañías, se recomienda la discreción del espectador

Capítulo 1- EL COMIENZO

Esta historia comienza con la vida de un chico normal, para empezar mi nombre es Rider attano en esos momentos tenía 13 años, mi descendencia es japonesa y norteamericana pero mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño por Lo que nunca los conocí y me quede viviendo con uno de los amigos mi padre, termine Volviéndome el hijo mediano ya que el menor tenía 10 años y el mayor 16 pero Por un crimen que cometió se alejó de la familia hace 2 años, la fecha 12 de

Diciembre del 2082, por las guerras que han estado sucediendo estábamos viviendo

En la republica unida de Norteamérica anteriormente conocida como México en una pequeña ciudad o bueno a las orillas de esta era una vida relajada El día anterior unos amigos se juntaron para hacer una fiesta yo la verdad no Quise asistir, dieron las 6 am cuando desperté al no tener sueño me vestí y bajé a Usar la computadora 2 horas después bajo el resto de la familia era fin de semana así que no había mucho problema, mi padre encendió el televisor mientras toda la familia se dispuso a desayunar, en ese momento todos los Canales empezaron a dar la alarma de advertencia, el enemigo llego al estado, en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar y sentir las explosiones a lo lejos, inmediatamente Salí al patio, vivíamos en un fraccionamiento, a lo lejos se podía observar como llegaba un ejército de skynet, máquinas que habían tomado concia propia en un planeta colonizado un poco lejano según entendía fue un proyecto militar fallido, sin pensarlo empezamos a tomar las cosas indispensables y a guardarlas en el auto para salir de ahí, entre todas las cosas agarre objetos que pudieran servir como armas y un amuleto que me regalo mi amiga del Pasado Lucy, toda mi Familia ya estaba en el auto por lo que yo era el último, al salir

de casa un t-cazador Nos alcanzó y me disparo, esquivé el disparo, pero salí volando, después le apunto a Mi familia, al ver esto de inmediato agarre una llave de cruz para desatornillar las Llantas de los autos y la lance a la turbina desestabilizándolo, mi Padrastro aprovecho Esto y le lanzó una granada que al explotarle lo hizo caer por completo, al acercarme Al auto mi padrastro me dijo-se nota que eres hijo de hikaru-mi padre al igual que mi padrastro fueron militares por lo que me enseñaron unas cuantas cosas, al salir del fraccionamiento convencí a mi padre de ir a buscar a mis amigos de la pijamada, al Entrar a la ciudad pudimos observar a los f-35 volar hacia la posición de los cazadores, Después de un rato logre encontrarlos, a asahi mi mejor amigo, hace 2 años él y yo entramos a un credo en el cual nos enseñaron diferentes técnicas de combate y nos perfeccionaron como guerreros, a él lo acompañaba Sarah y hana 2 buenas amigas,

Un t-600 iba a atacarlos por lo que Salí del auto y le lance un cuchillo de carnicero en la cabeza que le dio en el chip o memoria por lo que lo hizo caer muerto, al acercarme a mis amigos asahi se lanzó y le ensarto un kunai en la cabeza a otro t-600 que me iba a atacar, asahi era más hábil que yo, al matar a la maquina le pregunte por los demás del grupo, el solo me respondió-ya no están-entendí a lo que se refería, nos subimos al auto e intentamos buscar a los padres de los demás pero la invasión nos lo impidió y tuvimos que salir de la ciudad logrando escapar apenas de un cazador, más tarde logramos llegar a la siguiente ciudad, al parecer aún no había sido invadido pero la población ya se había ido, esa noche optamos por quedarnos en una fábrica para reunir objetos esenciales y dormir ahi. Mientras tanto en el planeta skopje donde se realizó el proyecto skynet está súper inteligencia revisaba los datos de su invasión, en sus resultados salió la información de nuestra escapada y entre ellas un escaneo mío con un resultado: mutante, peligro elevado En esos momentos no sabía la razón, pero skynet no se andaba con juegos por lo que mando un modelo de exterminador mejorado, el t-750, este exterminador fue Cubierto con carne y ropa dándole la apariencia de una persona normal además de Una espada de gran poder, este exterminador tripulo un t-cazador de un tamaño y Forma superior el cual funcionaba como carguero, este contenía una armadura Gigantesca la cual usaría para su misión, exterminar al grupo principalmente a mi Llego la noche, todos estábamos cenando lo que pudimos traer alado de una fogata Los recuerdos de mi pasado me hicieron levantarme y alejarme de los demás

Sarah me siguió después y se sentó a lado de mí.

Sarah-recordando tu pasado?

Rider-que puedo decir, estoy lleno de dudas, lo que paso hace 2 años y luego

Esto, no sé si pueda cumplir la promesa que le hice a Lucy.

Sarah- lo lograras, saldremos de esta como la última vez.

Esa noche Sarah opto por dormirse conmigo, llego la mañana siguiente, me

Desperté temprano los recuerdos y pesadillas atormentaban mi mente, me

Levante y observé a Sarah, se veía tan tierna, en ese momento sentí otra

Presencia, al voltearme observe un misil volando hacia mí por lo que agarre a Sarah y esquivamos la explosión, el exterminador se aproximaba, rápidamente Sarah y yo corrimos con los demás y les gritamos que encendieran el auto, el exterminador nombrado vicious disparo otro misil, logre hacer que Sarah llegara con los demás mientras usaba un jutsu que redujo la explosión del misil pero me lanzo el impulso hacia unos grandes cables, vicious se acercó después a los demás, logre levantarme y usar uno de los cables para darle una gran descarga eléctrica, la fuerza de los volteos lo apago solo por un momento por lo que convencí a los demás de que los vería al otro lado de la fábrica por lo que tenían que huir en el auto, al despertar hice que el exterminador empezara a perseguirme, después de un rato logre perderlo hasta que de la nada apareció destrozando la pared y apuntándome con su torreta, sin posibilidad de esquivar el ataque me preparaba para mi final cuando de repente un gran pedazo de metal le cayó encima atolondrándolo, asahi apareció y me dijo que lo siguiera, ambos empezamos a escapar del exterminador.

Rider- dime, tienes un plan

Asahi- esta fábrica funciona con una energía especial, solo tenemos que hacerla estallar cuando el terminator este sobre ella

Rider- y como lo planeas hacer? (asahi me encello un explosivo), bueno me agrada el plan

El exterminador empezó a alcanzarnos hasta que logro golpearnos, aun nos faltaba para llegar y el terminator estaba encima de nosotros por lo que al ver el explosivo lo use haciendo caer a la maquina a los pisos inferiores, aun no lo habíamos derrotado y nos volvería a alcanzar, el problema es que ahora la explosión tendría que hacerse manualmente, al ver detenidamente el fuego que había dejado la explosión tuve visiones y recuerdos, al pensar en esto le dije a asahi que yo activaría la explosión y que el huyera con los demás después les daría información sobre mi paradero y me volvería a reunir con ellos, después de esto asahi se fue con los demás mientras yo llamaba la atención del exterminador, empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hasta que llegue al centro de energía y empecé a sobrecargar los reactores, ya estaba todo listo y solo me faltaba darle una chispa de impulso cuando e exterminador me alcanzo, logre esquivar sus ataques hasta que logro golpearme cerca de un gran agujero que conectaba a un tubo el cual desembocaba a un basurero, la maquina me apunto con sus armas pero sonriendo lance un cuchillo hacia unos cables creando la chispa y con esto la explosión, entre al tubo y como un tobogán este me llevo hasta el basurero mientras la fábrica explotaba, al salir volando del tobogán y caer en la basura casi alcanzado por l fuego, me levante y observe la fábrica prendida en llamas, estaba cerca por lo que pude ver el auto donde estaban los demás alejándose al igual de lograr distinguir a la gigantesca máquina destruida y a vicious saliendo de ella, después a lo lejos también logre ver a los t-cazador entrando a la ciudad por lo que rápidamente me aleje de ahí, lo primero que hice después fue buscar suministros y un auto al que le enganche una moto, los cargue de combustible, verifique en la agencia donde entre que fueran rápidos y Salí de la ciudad antes de que skynet empezara a llegar, empecé a dirigirme al norte; al llegar a la siguiente ciudad note que los pobladores ya estaban desalojando, por mi camino encontré una estación de policía así que cuidadosamente entre evadiendo policías hasta llegar al almacén donde me coloque un chaleco antibalas y otras protecciones además de llevarme una mochila con armas y municiones que cupieran en ella, al momento que salía del almacén unos policías me descubrieron y fue complicado salir de la estación sin que me atraparan, antes de salir de la ciudad me topé con un banco, estacione el auto a lo lejos y Me acerque con la moto, no había nadie adentro sacando el dinero por lo que se me hizo extraño, entre con la moto cerca de la caja fuerte, esta estaba abierta aun así no me importo por lo que entre, me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de dinero, empecé a guardarlo apresuradamente que no vi que alguien andaba conmigo al voltear la mirada nos quedamos viendo uno al otro fijamente, me di cuenta de que era una niña de mi edad Esta reacciono, me agarro de la chamarra con una mano y con la otra saco un bisturí y lo puso cerca de mi cuello, al momento que me pregunto quién era empezamos a sentí un temblor, al asomarnos por los cristales del banco observamos al ejercito de skynet acercándose por un lado mientras que por el otro el ejercito de la unsc (comando especial de las naciones unidas) ahora entendía la razón de que el banco estuviera desalojado pero el problema es que estábamos en medio de un combate, desesperados creamos una alianza e ideamos un plan para escapar, antes de que empezaran a dispararse entre ellos lanzamos todos los explosivos que había reunido, las explosiones crearon una nube de humo con la que escapamos hacia la dirección de la unsc, empezaron los disparos entre ambos ejércitos y nosotros en medio de los soldados, skynet me detecto y mando un t-40 a atacarnos, desesperada La Chica llamada sen me grito que hiciera algo, esquivando las balas Empecé A ver a mi alrededor y al ver un tanque empecé a conducir hacia El Mientras la maquina nos seguía, con suerte logre hacer que el tanque le Disparara al terminator y que lográramos llegar al auto escondido, Enganchamos la moto y escapamos a la carretera, detrás de nosotros nos Empezó a alcanzar una moto terminator que fue enviada como plan extra, este empezó a dispararnos misiles que casi nos daban, buscando con que Destruirlo sen encontró un bote de combustible que lo lanzo hacia la moto Y al quedar cerca de este le disparo logrando reventar a la maquina en Pedazos. Salimos vivos de ahí y llego la noche, el auto quedo fuera de la

Carretera y escondido, empecé a conocer a sen y ella a mí, era de Descendencia japonesa y al ser un otaku me agrado de inmediato, ella vio mi amuleto.

Sen-ese collar, ¿cuál es su historia?

Rider- me lo dio una amiga hace 2 años para recordarme la promesa que le hice

Sen-cual promesa?

Rider- la de que me volvería lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a todos los que me importan

Al escuchar esto sen sonrió y nos dormimos dentro del auto, al día siguiente seguimos el camino, después de un rato logramos ver la lejana ciudad, tenía una barrera y estaba protegida por grandes fuerzas militares, fuera de la ciudad se veía una mansión a lo alto de una colina así que subimos a ella con el auto.


End file.
